


Shooting Pool

by Magical_Magnus_Lightwood_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Not so shy alec, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Magnus_Lightwood_Bane/pseuds/Magical_Magnus_Lightwood_Bane
Summary: Magnus and Alec go on their date and a simple game of pool gets them a little wound up.





	

Magnus stands behind Alec just watching as he bends over the table to take his shot getting lost in a little fantasy for a moment before shaking his head to clear his thoughts and sliding up behind Alec. He places his hands on the taller man’s hips before leaning over him. One hand sliding up the long spine until ringed fingers tangle into messy curls of dark hair whilst the other slips between them to caress at Alec’s toned ass.

“Hmmmm Alexander, I do believe I quite enjoy this view of you, maybe we should get a pool table in my loft?” Magnus whispers against Alec’s ear.

The shadowhunter moans quietly and completely misses his shot, the cue ball jumping off the table and onto the bar floor.

“Having trouble concentrating babe? ” Magnus smirks at Alec but catches a slightly playful glint in those hazel eyes as the two men swap places so Magnus can take his next shot.

Alec’s not sure if it’s the three beers he’s consumed on this date giving him more courage or just the way Magnus makes him feel more confident and self assured but he copies Magnus’ earlier move leaning over the smaller man and pulling gently at his ear cuff with his teeth before playfully licking the shell of his ear, rolling his hips against Magnus’ behind so he can feel how Alec’s jeans are suddenly tighter.

“We definitely need a pool table back at yours because right now, seeing you bent over this one I’m getting ideas about slipping my hand down the back of your pants, opening you up on my fingers and then sliding into you, fucking you hard until you cum screaming my name!” Alec whispers, his voice low and rough with arousal.

Magnus never does make that shot, too shocked at how his shy, stuttering shadowhunter seems to have a hidden talent for dirty talk. For once Magnus is the one stuttering and at a loss for words before finally pulling himself together enough to suggest they finish this date somewhere more private. 

By the time they step out of the potal back at the loft there is a pool table right in the middle of the room and Alec just laughs before giving Magnus a heated look and dragging him towards it.


End file.
